


Sweetheart Wait Just A Little Longer

by LDPenguin_reading (orphan_account)



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alphys/Undyne Wedding, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Dark Sans, Emotional Flowey, First Love, Flowey Is A Dick, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk only remebers Genocide runs, Hate Speech, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love at First Sight, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Frisk, POV Sans, Papyrus Has Issues, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Past Child Abuse, Poor Frisk, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Reader Is Frisk, Sans Remembers Resets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Swearing, To Fell and only Fell, True Love, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Mettaton, Undertale Reset Issues, dark story, im going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LDPenguin_reading
Summary: You have a dark past that has left a scar on both your soul, mind and body that will never heal. Of coures that doesn't stop Fell from trying to help you but you keep pushing him away with because of what you did in the other timelines. You only had the memory of the timeline your in now and every bad things you did while in the Underground leading your already deadly and dark into even deeper shit.  What will happen to you and your friends after you try the unimaginable.(P. S make sure you read both the beginning and end note for each chapter because they will have notes about trigger warnings, info about the story, and polls.)





	1. Don't Go Please

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome my friends in just letting you know this story is going to start really fuckin dark and will get some what lighter before dark shit happens again sooo.  
> Also Trigger warning for suicide in this chapter so be careful.  
> Mind my power fuckin spelling i keep writing this story late at night.

**FELL'S POV**

  My hands were shaking violently, mind blank, soul pounding in pain. The note in my hand falls to the floor,  _no you wouldn't . . .you couldn't just. . ._  "Papyrus," I yell frantically down stairs.

 Papyrus loud foots come close every pass second, and I could clearly tell he was pissed off, but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was find you and make sure you didn't do what you were planning to do. He forcefully throws open my door and growls, "WHAT THE FUCKEN HELL DO YOU WANT BROTHER?!"

 "call everyone Frisk's gone missing," I says keeping my voice from shaking. I didn't even notice that I was crying because I had my permanent smile pastered on my face.

 "BROTHER HOW DO YOU KNOW? WHY ARE YOU CRY?"

"she left a suicide note boss. . . enless we find her soons she's going to be gone forever," I whisper softly holding back a sob. "I tried everything I could to help her! everything!"

 I shut my eyes and fist tightly trying to calm my magic which was now humming dangerously in the air. Papyrus hand rest on my shoulder and says softer then I've heard senses we were trapped undsrground, "I know brother, I know your tried but were going to find her trust me."

I nod in my some what shocked state, and Papyrus grabs out his phones and starts calling the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~      **YOUR POV**

Rain drenches my pitch black clothes that are covered slightly in dirt and blood. Tears run down my face makeing my dark makeup run all over my face. 

 My hands tremble holding a gun weightless at my side. My emoshions were gone, dead like every monster I've ever killed. I don't even know why I'm crying, I deserve what I'm about to do. . . after what I've done. 

 Thought of everything I've ever done past threw my mind as I finshes my climb to Mt.Ebott. 

 When I reach the top of Mt.Ebott, the same ledge I fell into so many timelines ago. I pull out my soul, also a small knife I kept on me at all time and cut into it, makeing a cut not enough to kill me but to numb me while I do this. I didn't want to feel anything. . .not even a lick of fear.

I sigh softly when the numbing starts humming threw out my bones. I put my soul away and bring the gun to my head with a blank expression on my face. 

 I put my finger on the trigger when "Frisk! stop don't do this please!" Fell voice yells in front of me right as his form appears before me.

Fells black and red cloths get soked immediately from the heavy rain. He hand stretched out reaching towards me as he starts stepping towards me slowly.

With every step he takes I take one back pushing the gun closer to my head, "Stay the fuck away from me," my voice shakes as I speak.  _No he can't be here...not now._

 "Frisk can we talk about this please bud....you don't need to kill yourself, this doesn't need to happen," he says calmly voice wavering softly with fear and worry.

 "No! This is how it should be! I deserve every last drop of pain I'm going to give myself after what I've done!" I choked out starting to shaking violently.

 "we've all made mistakes-"

"NOT EVERYONE KILLS AN ENTIRE CIVILIZATION FELL," I roar loudly, about to pull the trigger.

 "Frisk...," he says in a distressed yet smoothing voice. He eye glows a soft red and they're full of something I couldn't describe and nor would I want to. 

My soul and heart beat loudly in my ears and tears start to stream down my face as waves of emoshions rush over my. Sadness, fear, pain, hate, guilt, shame, and so much more start to over come me but my, Determination is long gone never to return.

My knees start shaking and I clasp under my weight and drop the gun to my side sobbing.

Fell was at my side in a spilt second holding me agasint his rocking back and forth mummering thing's I couldn't hear over my sobbing.

 A strong, bony hand runs threw my hair breaking the tangles that already started to form. I could hear the soft hum of Fell's souls threw his shirt and I move closer to it as it calms me.

"I-i'm s-sorry," I stutter my voice small and gruffy.

"shhh sweetheart you don't need to apologises anymore I've already forgiven you," he was so full of sincerity that I almost started crying again but I didnt. I shiver against the cold wind and curled up against Fell father seeking his warmth, only to find every little finding very little. 

I didn't even notice that I've fallen asleep until Chara appeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  **FELL'S POV**

 ~~~~ ~~~~You fell asleep sometime ago and the rain had lifted but I don't dare move, afraid to awaken you from your slumber.

 Luckily right before the others came, I got the gun that was locked in your hands, and threw it down the hell hole of the mountain that I onces called home.

 "My child!" Toriel's motherly yet dangerous voice yells, she comes running towards me with her hands covering her mouth. She knees in front of me putting a hand on your head tears spring to her eyes. "Is- is she d-dead...?" Toriel asked quietly her voice shaking.

I shake my head softly, "no tori she's not dead. . . I stoped her right as she was about to pull the trigger." 

Before Toriel could respond Undyne buts in, with a far less angry and energetic attitude then I've seen her be like in years. "Is the punk going to be fine bonehead."

"physically sweethearts fine. . . mentally she's all kinds of fucked up that might not be able to fix," I respond.

The air was tense, and everyone was thinking the same thing, ' _What the fuck are we going to do with her.'_

Asgore clears his throat and says in a deep solemn voice, " Toriel and I can take Frisk home with us, and we can take care of her from there."

"no," my voice was clear and sharp like a blade.

My gazes lifted from your sleeping form to the kings eyes, everyone knew I was the kings puppet back in the Underground, and they all knew I wouldn't dare challenge him but I will for you.

"its better if I say with her at her place. everyone will think I'm there as add protection because of the more anti monster attacks. also Frisk, and I are close it make more sense for me to be with her conserdeing she left the note for me to find not all of you. so that means none of you act like you now of what happened her tonight understand," I say with the same razer sharpness.

Everyone nods softly checking both of our soul for a split second understanding my very strong possessiveness and overprotectiveness all the sudden. 

Before I teleported to your house everyone said they'll be over tommorw and check in on Frisk to make sure I was taking care of you. Of coures I would. . . I failed at protecting you today but I won't the next time.

I teleported from Mt.Ebott into the living room of your house heading up the stairs into your bedroom, setting you softly in the bed. You were still in your sopping wet clothing so I use a little of my magic (with out looking at you which was really hard to do) and changed your clothes.

I put the covers over you and give you a small kiss on your forehead before pull up a chair next to your bed. Slightly falling asleep.


	2. Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to talk about last night...and neither you or Fell want to.

**YOUR POV**

 "Ugh," I groan. My head was pounded with the power of freaking Niagara Fall, and I knew a certain Skeleton was nearby because of his loud ass snoring. 

  Oh I did not want to be awake right now because one Fell going to question me about last night, and two I didn't succeed last night.

 Maybe just maybe if I'm quite enough I can slip away from him and go outside. Silently I throw the covers off of me and open my eyes noticing the change of clothing. 

"Oh you did this Fell," I mumble softly as I climb out of bed. I pull my black leather boots out from my closet and put them on looking at myself in the mirror.

 My chocolate brown hair was a mess, eyes red and puffy from the tears that spilt last night. A light red and black long sleeve sweater with black booty short.

I sigh softly grabbing a big fluffy deep red blanket and walk out of my room to the backyard climbing onto the roof sitting on it.

 The cold air bits my skin and I wrap myself like a burrito hiding myself from the world. "sweetheart if you’re so cold why don't you come inside." Fell chuckles out sitting next to me. I jump slightly letting out a yelp looking at him staying silent. "silent treatment huh," he shrugs, "I guess i'll be fine with that.

 We sat there for what hours watching the sun rise in the early dawn of morning.  Mist of last night rain sparkles around us.  The sky was a dull grey that dulled the bright sun.

Everything was so perfect except we both knew what was coming next so heavy dread and tension loomed in the air.

"Don't you have work to go to Fell," I mummers voice dry and weak.

 "well if you think 'm going to be leaving you alone after what happened you would be wrong doll face."

"Won't people get suspects something is up if your with me every second of the day," I ask my face burning up.

Fell chuckles softly, "sweetheart with all the anti-human monster attacks your one of the top people we got to protect-"

"I'm just the ambassador I'm not important like the rest of you," I cut it in.

 "Frisk you are important,"  he presses, "not only are you the ambassador but your also are the monsters savor. . . my savor." I look away from him not daring to meet his gaze. 

  "F-fine," I stutter out.                                                   

  "we need to talk about last night sweetheart."

  I shift away from Fell, still averting my gaze, staying silent.

 "sweetheart look at me please." I shake my head, "Frisk look at me."

 "I don't want to and I don't want to have this conversation Fell."

 He grabs my chin softly making me look at him, gently rubbing his thumb against my cheek. Light tears were running down his face, smile sad and eyes were full of tears.

  I started crying as well seeing as how I caused this pain . . . this sadness because I made the selfish choice to kill myself.

 "I really don't want to talk about this either Frisk but I need to know. . . why?" His voice was full of concern and uncertainty that it was tearing my soul to shreds.

_'How can I say I've even loved this man no skeleton after being the cause of so much pain to him.'_

"W-why I t-tried to kill m-myself because I'm a danger to you all. Because I don't deserve the kindness you've all given me. Because I'm weak. Becasue I'm tired. Because I never asked for this life! Because I know you'll never forgive me after what I've done!" 

The words just kept flowing out of me. With each word my voice me loud, cracking more and more. With every word my body begins to shake more with the sobs that rack my body.

  He pulls me into a tight hug running his hand threw my hair. "shhh oh sweetheart don't cry please don't cry."

 Fell holds me in his tight embrace until my tears fade into the occasional soft whimpers. He releases me form his embrace and I sit back on my heels whipping my eyes.

"Fell I-"

"can I say this really fast Frisk please," he ask and I nod. "ok I may not understand why you did what you did and i'll try to understand. . . but I need you to promise me that you won't ever do this again."

I hastate for a moment looking downwards at my hands in my lap, "I p-promise."

He sighs softly, "thank sweetheart?"

 "Now Fell we should really start getting back into the house I have to leave soon for the embassy."

 He chuckles slightly, "oh ya you still got to work and hey on our way there we can get some grub."

I smiles softly at him and jump up saying softly, "That sounds like a plan bonehead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  **FELLS POV**

 You slowly climb down the house again with my house and running inside. I follow close behind you until you run into your room and slam the door yelling, "No boys allowed!"

 A small laugh breaks through me, "ok ok sweetheart I hear ya i'll just be in the kitchen if you need me."

 I hear a quite ok from you and I walk towards the kitchen looking around. I stand in the corner of the kitchen next to the small calendar, and something catches my eye.  On the 19th of this month (November) was circled and written on it was ' _My birthday!'_

 _Wait that two days from now,_ "sweetheart why did you never tell any of us that it was going to be your birthday soon?" 

 I pull out my phone and text Papyrus

sans 7:45 AM

boss just found out that frisk birthday is two days from now. . . we need to do something nice for her 

boss 7:47 

GOOD JOB IN FINDING THIS INFORMATION BROTHER YOU AREN'T BEING ENTIRELY LAZY. I'LL ALSO TALK TO EVERYONE AND SEE WHAT WE CAN PULL TOGETHER

sans 7:47

k boss

I shove my phone and hands into my pocket as you walk down the stairs. You wear one of your long sleeve not tight sweater dresses with legging and boots. Makeup was plastered on you face heavily and you hair was still wet from your shower. It hanged loosely around your waist.

"you ready princesses?"

"Ya lets go bonehead I got a meeting to go to so were going to have soo much fun." You say sarcastically rolling your eyes. 

"joy," I grumble walking towards the door opening it for you. You walk out and start down the street and I follow behind you after I close the door.

 

 


	3. Let's Get Down to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry I got this out late, hopefully now that I got school under control I'll be able to post once a week again. 
> 
> Fell- Broken Girl by Matthew West
> 
> You- would it matter-Skillet

**FELLS POV**

You look frustrated as you run a hand threw your hair, talking with the governor of Utah. The governor and you were talking about monsters to have full right here in this state, but by the sound and looks of thing it wasn't going so well.

 "Governor would just give monsters a chance they're not a bad a they seems," you push.

 "Ambassador you know I can't do that, people fear monster, and I just can't give them all the same freedoms without a revolt." The governor says resting his elbows on the table.

A small growl escapes you as you clench the table tightly standing up, a look of anger, determination, and hurt neatly written across your face that only a person who knew you could read.

 "Its been four years sense the monsters come to the surface for the love of God, and this is the only state that monster can live in! They don't even have citizenship yet! So the least you can do is give them some freedom that everyone else doesn't."

 I wanted it laugh so badly at the pure shock on the governors face but I knew better that to do so. Instead I walk out of the shadows of then room next to you placing a hand on your shoulder glaring at the governor. 

 "Frisk that enough and governor I suggest you leave now enless you want to have a bad time by the ambassador," I say voice low and dangerous.

 The governor stands and nods, you and him sending death stares to each other. "Ambassador we'll speak again when were at the party with the rest of the states and the president."

 You nod walking towards the door holding it open for the governor as he and his body guards walk out the room.  The moment you close the door you grab the closest thing and chucked in a the wall with full forces.

  "calm down Frisk," I growls, moving swiftly towards you grabbing your arm.

  You yank your arm out of my grasp, turning sideways. Anger and offences are plastered on your face, and your deep brown eyes are tinted red. "Don't tell me to be calm Sans," you sneer walking over to your desk sitting down in your deep red chair.

  I sigh softly walking over to the thing you threw finding it to be a picture. I kneel down next to the broken picture glass surrounding me. I pick up the picture brushing off some of the glass shards. 

 A soft smile forms on my face, as I stand up walking over to your desk. You look up from hiding your face in your hand, and give me a confused look. "What picture is that," you ask softly. 

I hand you the picture, and I see your face turn from upset to happy in a matter of seconds. "it's the first picture of all of us when we got out of the Underground all those years ago," I whisper, walking around your desk resting a hand on your shoulder. 

 The tinges of red disappear from your eyes turning into tears. My grip tightens on your shoulder as you slowly remember why you are doing everything your doing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FRISK POV 

"Was this from the first timeline I look no older than six then this."

He nods softly sitting on the edge of my desk, looking at me. "ya it is I just put it in here this morning when you weren't looking," he shrugs, "thought it would be a good idea to have this...to remind you that you can still be happy... no matter what." 

My face turns blank, and my blood runs cold. I was about to say something to Fell but Dad (Asgore) burts into the room. "Frisk! We're all going to dinner tonight, and we need to go now," he shouts in an very fatherly, and energetic voice, which he doesn't do often unless he's worried about something. 

I stand placing my hands on the desk looking Asgore in the eye. "Father what's wrong? You look and sound worried." 

Fells and Asgore eyes interlock haveing a silent argument with each other. For seconds the air was tense before I clear my throat, and both of them look at each other. "it's probably nothing sweetheart. Asgore is probably just nervous about the metting... isn't that right Asgore." Fells voice was full of protection and anger much how it was back in the Underground. 

  I shudder softy and smile, "Father if that was the problem you could of just asked me about it." 

 "Well if that's the case then, tell me what happened," Asgore says sighing softy looking like he was about to say something else. 

 "I tell you and the others over dinner. All of you are going to head what the governor said," I say grabbing my stuff heading towards the door. 

Fells chuckles softly behind me, "ya im surprised that Frisk didn't kill him by how he was acting." 

Asgore and I both snort softy, "I don't think Frisk would kill the governor but maybe ruffle some of his feathers," Asgore says polity leading Fell and I to the restaurant were going to be dinning at. 

 I nods softly looking around me at the city lights that are glowling brightly in the dark night. Cars rush by us honking or someone in the car yelling at us.

We have to get used to it... all the harassment at me, and the other monsters. That's all we get most of the time, sometimes we find people who are nice to use but most are not. 

 In my peripheral vision I see a group of people around my age looking at Fell, Asgore, and I. All of them are wearing wanta be gangster clothing walking towards us at a brisk pace. 

 "Anti-Monster group on are left, what should we do," I mummers softly to the two monsters standing next to me. 

"nothing sweetheart can't let them know we fear them or they get us angry. Show them we're the better man or in this case monster," Fell mummers back, and Asgore nods. 

 Not even a moment later the group of people came up to us, and stop in front of our path. "Oh look its the monster lover, her father, and her boyfriend," the shortest one, probably the leader of the group said in a voice of higher school girl, who just had her boyfriend breakup with her while she is one her period. 

' **Oh God I can already tell this bitch is going to be hell on earth. Can we just killer her or something, before she does something stuiped like piss you or trash bag off. '**

"Chara... " I whispers under my breath, walking towards the group a little. 

" Uh what did you say monster lover," the leader says pushing me back a little. 

"None of your business bitch, " I growl softy. Clara's chant grew louder and louder every passing second.

The crowd behind the girl gives out a low 'ohhhhh,' while Asgore mummers something on the lines of, 'Frisk not now,"' and Fell mummers, 'a fights bout to break out.' 

" What the fuck did you just call me monster hore? "

" Are you deaf or something or maybe your just stuiped but I called you a fuckin bitch. Deal with it, or maybe you can't because you probably still cry your self to sleep at night when you don't see your mommy. You probably still cry over your latest break-up just to have sex with the next fuck boy that comes around. Now if you don't mind move out of the way so me and my family can go eat dinner. "

I laugh of the leader stuiped shocked expression grabbing Fells and Asgore hand dragging them threw the crowd. Asgore and Fell were talking to me but I couldn't hear anything but Clara's voice and the ringing in my ears. 

" Don't know how you can call demons your family unless you are a demon yourself, and we all know that demons should kill themselves, " the girl yelled. 

I abruptly stopped turning around, and all my senses went into overdrive as my magic hums around us. 

This time I gladly let Chara take control. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well isn't this entressting I'm in control right now. Don't worry about your little author I'll take great care of her while I deal with these Anti- Monster fellow's.
> 
> *giggles dementely* =) but while I'm in control I want to know. 
> 
> S H O U L D I K I L L T H E P E O P L E W H O C A L L E D Y O U A D E M O N?
> 
> Please tell me cause I would hate for someone to hurt my little sis- *stops and clears throat* I mean little host feelings now do I.


	4. Payback and Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's 'good' to see you all again. =) It seems you all have chosen the pacifist route in not killing the poor bastards. But you did say that you wanted a little payback. *snorts softly giving a giggle*  
> Your anger. Your fear. Your sadness. Your madness. It hea- I mean strengthens me. All of you readers, the more you feel... the more likely I'm going to come back, and ruin all of yours days.  
> *Red eyes pierced the blackness of the room, and you hear my screams. Chara coughs and the screams die.  
> Sorry about that I grow weaker in both world the more time I spend here. I must go for now, still want to have energy to mess with human.  
> *giggling grows louder for a long time before it starts to die down and once more you see threw Frisk eyes. *  
> Fell- Best of You- Foo Fighters  
> Frisky So What- Three Day Grace

**YOUR AKA CHARA'S POV**

 I push the leader up against a wall lightly, giggling softly as I say, "What's your name hon?" My voice is deeper than normal, and a lot gravelier than before. 

 Almost black red magic circles around the girl as a disgusted look cross her face. She pushes me away onto the ground as she spits at me. "Ugh get your hands of me creep."

"I said what's your name?" I say as I stand putting my arm out to the side focusing my magic on the girl in front of me up against the wall with a look of hate. Behind those eyes I can still see kindness in them even if it is well hidden. She doesn't know what's hate feels like Fell and I do, now that's a hate that runs down so deep that even a god couldn't undo it. 

 "Cordelia... My name is Cordelia," the leader... Cordelia said unable to drop herself. 

"Well Cordelia," I walk slowly towards her, and in her eyes my demon appearance shows with my blood red eyes that drip black goop, with a insane smile that also leaks black goop.  "I'm going to make you and your little gang life hell. I'm going to make you see yourself commiting Genocide of everyone you've ever know and love. Over and over and over again," a giggle escape me as I push Cordelia know shaking body against the wall. "Your soon going to know what a demon is, and what hate is."

" Please let me go..." she whimpered. 

 "Yes Frisk don't you think you've scared the young lady enough," Asgore voice breaks threw the trance of my deadly thoughts towards others. 

 "Father I think it's best for you and Sans to leave, while I'll deal with these idiots," when I say Sans it came out more like a hiss than anything else. 

 My magic starts working overtime flying over to everyone transforming one of my own Genocide runs into there own before directing the magic to Cordelia. 

 I laugh as Cordelia and the others start to scream as the Genocide comes alive in their eyes till it consumes with vision. I put the deepest darkest fear into Cordelia's Genocide making it ten times worse for her. 

 Black starts to surround me creating a black version of a world I rule, and everything abides by my rule. The Angel of Death is taking over far more than you hoped. 

"Leave now or I'll make it worse, I'll make it a reality, " I threatened. 

The all nod, whimpering softly with the tear striken face, and shaky body as they leave in a hurry. 

 Everyone in the streets including my own father was looking at me with a look of fear and disgust. I was just as bad as the monster, no not as bad worse so much worse. Only a true demon could do what I just did with little to no effort. 

 "Have to do this Sand sorry," I growl, and use the last remaining of my magic to wipe the memory's of everyone besides Fell knowing its just a waste because he'll remember no matter what. 

 I black out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **FELLS POV**

 In a flash as everyone is getting out of the foggy fuzz of your magic taking affect I catch you.  Knowing that it wasn't really you in control by the way your eyes looked, and the strength of your magic. 

 I know you have powerful magic but most of it couldn't hurt a fly. Resting memory, creating new ones, transferring memory's and desorting them is something I know for a fact you can't do. 

But of course Chara can... 

 The moment you turned around I knew what happened, but didn't try to stop it. Stopping it would only do more harm then good, as it would show the world that Frisk the Monster Ambassador is completely unstable. 

 That would mean the end of monsters as we know it. 

 I look around and stare at all of the phones in the other humans hand, and mumbles a curse softly before they all combust into nothing. 

 Taking you into one of the alleys trying to wake you up, thinking it will probably take a while for everyone to get out of the magic trance of there brain losing memories. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **YOUR POV**

Blacknessis the only thing I see, the world is so quite that it could make anyone insane. Tears streams down my face as regret, loneliness, and emptiness fills my soul.

  I drop to my knees as sobs break threw me sending a soft but painful tingling sensation threw my knees. I sit back on the heels of my feet blaming myself for everything ever. 

 The Reset button appears..... 


End file.
